


100 words on drowning, Darwin and something else entirely

by loveinadoorway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>Something that has been brewing inside my weird brain since the Derek/Stiles pool scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on drowning, Darwin and something else entirely

As he was bobbing in the cold water, paralyzed from the neck downward, being kept afloat by Stiles’ uneasy hands, his human understood and processed, as his wolf went quietly berserk at having zero control over this.

As he was sinking towards the pool’s pale blue floor, his human screamed and panicked, while his wolf understood completely. Stiles had to save himself and the incapacitated person had to die so he could.

As Stiles dragged him upwards, towards light and air, both human and wolf were completely confused while the boy’s unsure hands tried to reassure and sooth them both.


End file.
